familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 14
It is celebrated as New Year's Day by those still following the Julian calendar. Events *1129 - Formal approval of the Order of the Knights Templar at the Council of Troyes. *1301 - Andrew III of Hungary dies, ending the Arpad dynasty in Hungary. *1501 - Martin Luther, 17, enters the University of Erfurt. *1514 - Pope Leo X issues a papal bull against slavery. *1539 - Spain annexes Cuba. *1639 - The "Fundamental Orders", the first written constitution that created a government, was adopted in Connecticut. *1724 - King Philip V of Spain abdicates the throne. *1761 - The Third Battle of Panipat was fought in India between the Afghans under Ahmad Shah Durrani and the Marhatas. The Afghan victory changed the course of Indian History. *1784 - American Revolutionary War: The United States ratifies a peace treaty with England. *1805 - Path Unseen written by American novelist Markwell Scott first began publishing. *1814 - Treaty of Kiel: Frederick VI of Denmark cedes Norway to Sweden in return for Pomerania. *1822 - Greek War of Independence: Acrocorinth is captured by Theodoros Kolokotronis and Demetrius Ypsilanti. *1832 - American author Edgar Allan Poe publishes his first short story, "Metzengerstein." *1858 - Napoleon III of France escapes an assassination attempt. *1907 - An earthquake in Kingston kills more than 1,000. *1913 - First Balkan War: The Greek army defeats the Turks at Bizani. *1938 - Norway claims Queen Maud Land in Antarctica. *1943 - World War II: Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill begin Casablanca Conference to discuss strategy and study the next phase of the war. * 1943 - Franklin D. Roosevelt becomes the first President of the United States to travel via airplane while in office (Miami to Morocco to meet with Winston Churchill to discuss World War II). *1950 - The first prototype of the MiG-17 takes off for the first time. *1951 - The National Football League has its first Pro Bowl Game (Los Angeles). *1953 - President Josip Broz Tito is elected president of Yugoslavia. *1954 - The Hudson Motor Car Company merges with Nash-Kelvinator Corporation forming the American Motors Corporation. *1967 - Counterculture of the 1960s: The Human Be-In, takes place in San Francisco's Golden Gate Park, launching the Summer of Love. Between 20,000 to 30,000 people attend. *1969 - An explosion aboard the USS Enterprise near Hawaii kills 27 people. *1972 - Queen Margrethe II of Denmark ascends the throne, the first Queen of Denmark since 1412 and the first Danish monarch not named Frederick or Christian since 1513. *1973 - Super Bowl VII: The Miami Dolphins defeat the Washington Redskins. The Dolphins become the first NFL team to go undefeated in a season. *1975 - Teenage heiress Lesley Whittle is kidnapped by Donald Neilson, aka "the Black Panther". *1994 - U.S. President Bill Clinton and Russian President Boris Yeltsin sign the Kremlin accords. *1998 - Researchers in Dallas present findings about an enzyme that slows aging and cell death (apoptosis). * 1998 - An Afghan cargo plane crashes into a mountain in southwest Pakistan killing more than 50 people. *2000 - A United Nations tribunal sentences five Bosnian Croats to up to 25 years for the 1993 killing of over 100 Muslims in a Bosnian village. * 2000 - The Dow Jones Industrial Average reached a record high of 11,722.98. * 2004 - The national flag of Georgia, the so-called "five cross flag", was restored to official use after a hiatus of some 500 years. *2005 - Landing of the ''Huygens'' probe on Saturn's moon Titan. Births *83 BC - Marcus Antonius, Roman politician (d. 30 BC) *1451 - Franchinus Gaffurius, Italian composer (d. 1522) *1477 - Hermann of Wied, German Catholic archbishop (d. 1552) *1507 - Catherine of Austria, Infanta of Spain and queen of Portugal *1551 - Alberico Gentili, Italian jurist (d. 1608) *1615 - John Biddle, English theologian (d. 1662) *1684 - Jean-Baptiste van Loo, French painter (d. 1745) * 1684 - Johann Matthias Hase, German scientist (d. 1742) *1702 - Nakamikado Emperor of Japan (d. 1737) *1705 - Jean-Baptiste Charles Bouvet de Lozier, French governor (d. 1786) *1741 - Benedict Arnold, American general notorious for treason (d. 1801) *1767 - Maria Theresia of Tuscany, queen consort of Saxony (d. 1827) *1780 - Henry Baldwin, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (d. 1844) *1792 - Christian Julius De Meza, Danish general (d. 1865) *1793 - John C. Clark, American politician (d. 1852) *1798 - Johan Rudolf Thorbecke, Dutch politician (d. 1872) *1800 - Ludwig Alois Ferdinand Köchel, Austrian musicologist (d. 1877) *1806 - Matthew Fontaine Maury American oceanographer (d. 1873) *1818 - Zacharias Topelius, Finnish-Swedish writer (d. 1898) *1836 - Henri Fantin-Latour, French painter (d. 1904) *1841 - Berthe Morisot, French painter (d. 1895) *1850 - Pierre Loti, French writer (d. 1923) *1861 - Mehmed VI, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1926) *1875 - Albert Schweitzer, Alsatian physician, Nobel laureate (d. 1965) *1882 - Hendrik Willem van Loon, Dutch-American historian and journalist (d. 1944) *1886 - Hugh Lofting, English author (d. 1947) *1892 - Hal Roach, American film producer (d. 1992) *1896 - John Dos Passos, American author (d. 1970) * 1896 - Martin Niemöller, German theologian (d. 1984) *1904 - Emily Hahn, American writer (d. 1997) * 1904 - Babe Siebert, National Hockey League player (d. 1939) *1905 - Cecil Beaton, English photographer (d. 1980) *1906 - William Bendix, American actor (d. 1964) *1907 - Georges-Émile Lapalme, Quebec politician (d. 1985) *1908 - Russ Columbo, American singer (d. 1934) *1909 - Joseph Losey, American theatre and film director (d. 1984) *1914 - Harold Russell, Canadian-born actor (d. 2002) *1915 - Mark Goodson, American game show producer (d. 1992) *1917 - Billy Butterfield, American jazz trumpeter (d. 1988) *1919 - Giulio Andreotti, Italian politician * 1919 - Andy Rooney, American journalist *1921 - Murray Bookchin, American libertarian socialist (d. 2006) *1924 - Guy Williams, American actor (d. 2002) *1925 - Yukio Mishima, Japanese writer (d. 1970) * 1925 - Louis Quilico, Canadian baritone (d. 2000) *1926 - Tom Tryon, American actor (d. 1991) * 1926 - Warren Mitchell, English actor *1928 - Lars Forssell, Swedish writer, member of the Swedish Academy (d. 2007) *1931 - Caterina Valente, French-born singer *1932 - Don Garlits, American race car driver *1933 - Stan Brakhage, American filmmaker (d. 2003) *1934 - Richard Briers, English actor * 1934 - Alberto Rodriguez Larreta, Argentine racing driver (d. 1977) *1935 - Lucille Wheeler, Canadian alpine skier *1937 - Ken Higgs, English cricketer *1938 - Jack Jones, American singer * 1938 - Allen Toussaint, American singer *1940 - Julian Bond, American civil rights activist *1941 - Faye Dunaway, American actress * 1941 - Milan Kučan, Slovenian statesman *1942 - Dave Campbell, American baseball player *1943 - Shannon Lucid, American astronaut * 1943 - Mariss Jansons, Latvian conductor * 1943 - José Luis Rodríguez, Venezuelan singer *1944 - Marjoe Gortner, American evangelist * 1944 - Nina Totenberg, American journalist *1946 - Harold Shipman, British serial killer (d. 2004) *1947 - Bill Werbeniuk, Canadian snooker player (d. 2003) * 1947 - Maria Farantouri, Greek singer *1948 - T-Bone Burnett, American producer * 1948 - Carl Weathers, American actor * 1948 - Valery Kharlamov, Soviet Union ice hockey player (d. 1981) *1949 - Lawrence Kasdan, American director * 1949 - Mary Robison, American writer *1950 - Marco Antônio da Silva Ramos, Brazilian composer *1952 - Sydney Biddle Barrows, American author * 1952 - Maureen Dowd, American writer * 1952 - Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu, Prime Minister of Romania *1954 - Jim Duggan, American wrestler *1956 - Ben Heppner, Canadian singer * 1956 - Étienne Daho, French singer and songwriter *1957 - Suzanne Danielle, English actress * 1957 - Anchee Min, Chinese writer *1959 - Geoff Tate, American musician (Queensrÿche) *1962 - Michael McCaul, American politician *1963 - Steven Soderbergh, American director *1964 - Shepard Smith, American news anchor * 1964 - Mark Addy, British actor * 1964 - Ernest Miller, American wrestler *1965 - Shamil Basayev, Chechen rebel (d. 2006) * 1965 - Marc Delissen, Dutch field hockey player * 1965 - Bob Essensa, Canadian ice hockey player * 1965 - Hugh Fearnley-Whittingstall, British chef *1967 - Kerri Green, American actress * 1967 - Emily Watson, English actress * 1967 - Saskia Wickham, British actress * 1967 - Zakk Wylde, American musician (Black Label Society) *1968 - LL Cool J, American rapper and actor *1969 - Jason Bateman, American actor * 1969 - David Grohl, American drummer and composer *1970 - Gene Snitsky, American professional wrestler *1971 - Lasse Kjus, Norwegian skier *1972 - Predrag Gosta, Yugoslav-born conductor * 1972 - Kyle Brady, American football player * 1972 - Raimondas Rumšas, Lithuanian cyclist *1973 - Giancarlo Fisichella, Italian race car driver *1977 - Darren Purse, English footballer * 1977 - Narain Karthikeyan, Indian race car driver *1978 - Just Blaze, African American hip hop producer * 1978 - Shawn Crawford, American sprinter *1979 - Karen Elson, British supermodel * 1979 - Angela Lindvall, American supermodel *1979 - John Reuben, American hip hop artist *1980 - Clive Clarke, Irish footballer * 1980 - Cory Gibbs, American soccer player * 1980 - Byron Leftwich, American football player * 1980 - Sosuke Sumitani, Japanese announcer *1981 - Rosa López, Spanish singer * 1981 - Abdelmalek Cherrad, Algerian football *1982 - Víctor Valdés, Spanish goalkeeper * 1982 - Caleb Followill, American musician (Kings of Leon) *1984 - Mike Pelfrey, American baseball player *1986 - Gary Brolsma, American internet celebrity *1987 - Kristin Cavallari American reality tv castmember (Laguna Beach) *1988 - Mikalah Gordon, American singer *1994 - Samir Patel, American spelling prodigy Deaths *1163 - Ladislaus II of Hungary (b. 1131) *1331 - Odoric, Italian explorer (b. 1286) *1640 - Thomas Coventry, English lawyer and judge (b. 1578) *1676 - Francesco Cavalli, Italian composer (b. 1602) *1679 - Jacques de Billy, French mathematician (b. 1602) *1701 - Tokugawa Mitsukuni, Japanese warlord (b. 1628) *1742 - Edmond Halley, English scientist (b. 1656) *1753 - George Berkeley, Irish theologian (b. 1685) *1786 - Meshech Weare, Governor of New Hampshire (b. 1713) *1788 - François Joseph Paul, French admiral (b. 1722) *1825 - George Dance the Younger, English architect (b. 1741) *1867 - Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres, French painter (b. 1780) *1889 - Ema Puksec, Croatian singer (b. 1834) *1898 - Lewis Carroll, English writer and mathematician (b. 1832) *1901 - Charles Hermite, French mathematician (b. 1822) *1905 - Ernst Abbe, German physicist (b. 1840) *1915 - Richard Meux Benson, founder of Anglican religious order (b. 1824) *1920 - John Francis Dodge, American automobile pioneer (b. 1864) *1937 - Jaishankar Prasad, Hindi poet, dramatist and novelist (b. 1889) *1942 - Porfirio Barba-Jacob, Colombian writer (b. 1883) *1949 - Joaquín Turina, Spanish composer (b. 1882) *1952 - Artur Kapp, Estonian composer (b. 1878) *1957 - Humphrey Bogart, American actor (b. 1899) *1961 - Barry Fitzgerald, Irish actor (b. 1888) *1965 - Jeanette MacDonald, American actress and singer (b. 1903) *1966 - Bill Carr, American athlete (b. 1909) * 1966 - Sergei Korolev, Russian rocket scientist (b. 1906) *1970 - William Feller, Croatian mathematician (b. 1906) *1972 - King Frederick IX of Denmark (b. 1899) *1977 - Anthony Eden, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1897) * 1977 - Peter Finch, English-born actor (b. 1916) * 1977 - Anaïs Nin, French author (b. 1903) *1978 - Harold Abrahams, British athlete (b. 1899) * 1978 - Kurt Gödel, Austrian mathematician (b. 1906) * 1978 - Blossom Rock, American actress (b. 1895) *1979 - Thomas DeSimone, gangster associate of the Lucchese crime family (b. 1950) *1980 - Robert Ardrey, American author (b. 1908) *1984 - Ray Kroc, American fast food entrepreneur (b. 1902) *1986 - Daniel Balavoine, French singer (b. 1952) * 1986 - Donna Reed, American actress (b. 1921) *1988 - Georgi Malenkov, First Secretary of the Central Committee of the Soviet Communist Party (b. 1902) *1990 - Mani Madhava Chakyar, Legendary Koodiyattam artist and Sanskrit scholar (b. 1899) *1997 - Dollard Ménard, French Canadian general (b. 1913) *2001 - Burkhard Heim, German physicist (b. 1925) *2003 - Koloman Sokol, Slovak painter (b. 1902) *2004 - Uta Hagen, American actress (b. 1919) * 2004 - Ron O'Neal, American actor (b. 1937) * 2004 - Valfar, Norwegian musician (Windir) *2005 - Charlotte MacLeod, American writer (b. 1922) * 2005 - Conroy Maddox, English painter (b. 1912) * 2005 - Rudolph Moshammer, German fashion designer (b. 1940) * 2005 - Jesús-Rafael Soto, Venezuelan kinetic artist (b. 1923) *2006 - Jim Gary, American sculptor (b. 1939) * 2006 - Shelley Winters, American actress (b. 1920) * 2006 - Mark Philo, English footballer (b. 1984) * 2006 - Henri Colpi, French film editor and director (b. 1921) *2007 - Darlene Conley, American actress (b. 1934) * 2007 - Barbara Kelly, Canadian-born actress (b. 1924) Holidays and observances *Pongal in South India. Harvest Festival for Tamil people. Also celebrated as Makar Sankranti by Kannada, Telugu and North Indian People. *New Year's Day in Eastern Orthodoxy, see Julian Calendar. *Makar Sankranti in India. The event is marked by flying kites. *Feast of Divina Pastora, in Barquisimeto, Venezuela. *Day of St. Basil the Great in Eastern Orthodoxy, January 1 on the Julian Calendar. *Festum Asinorum, medieval burlesque festival celebrating the Flight into Egypt. Religious feast days *Barba'shminAttwater, Donald and Catherine Rachel John. The Penguin Dictionary of Saints. 3rd edition. New York: Penguin Books, 1993. ISBN 0-140-51312-4. *Felix of Nola *Macrina the Elder *Saint Mungo *Saint Sava *January 14 References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On this day in Canada ---- Category:January